Aller de l'avant
by je sais pas choisir
Summary: Harry, Hermione et Ron commencent leur septième année à Poudlard, rien de plus normal. Par contre, cette année, il y aura un changement assez contraignant pour Draco car figurez vous qu'il se trouve en fauteuil roulant...
1. prologue

« Je me semande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir nous arriver cette année, soupira Ron en déballant un sachet de bertie crochue.

-Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, pas vrai Harry ?

Le concerné ne détourna même pas la tête de la vitre où il fixait le paysage défilant, perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione lui secoua gentiement l'épaule :

-Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien Harry, Dumbledore a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout, répéta-t-elle en fixant _lourdement_ Ron.

-Ouais elle a raison mon vieux, cette année Poudlard c'est le parc Astérix, confirma-t-il ayant compris le message de sa petite amie.

Harry leur adressa un sourire rassurant en prenant le bonbon que lui tendait le rouquin.

-Vous avez sûrement raison.

Même s'il n'y croyais pas vraiment, il ne devait pas faire partager son inquiétude à ses deux amis.

Il se doutait que comme toutes les années précédentes il devrait faire face à une nouvelle menace mais, dans la mesure du possible il ne les y entraînerait pas, non, cette année ils avaient enfin réussi a s'avouer leurs sentiments et il ne voulait pas interrompre la romance qu'ils s'attendaient à passer au « parc Astérix ».

Ron s'était appuyé contre la vitre du train, les jambes étendues sur la banquette et hermione, assise sur ces genoux, appuyait sa tête le torse de son petit ami.

Harry regardait le couple en souriant, il était vraiment heureux pour eux.

-Tu sais, cette année je compte bien t'aider à te trouver une jolie fille. Si possible à serdaigle, comme ça, elle et Hermy pourrait se faire des après-midi lecture et débats pendant qu'on jourrait au quiditch et...

Harry ria intérieurement. Son ami voulait lui trouver une copine, c'était assez prévisible.

Pourtant lors de sa séparation avec Ginny était plutôt mal passée...au début, mais après avoir expliqué au roux qu'il l'aimait comme une sœur et que c'était comme si lui sortait avec elle, il avait exprimé sa bénédiction pour l'arrêt immédiat de cette relation incestueuse.

Après tout Harry faisait parti de la famille depuis longtemps, et Molly Weasley attendait avec impatiente que son « septième fils » rencontre quelqu'un.

« A ton avis comment ça se fait?

-je sais pas. Tu crois que ça pourrait être a cause de ... »

la discussion des deux jeunes filles qui venaient de passer interpella le trio.

-vous croyez qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave ? S'enquit Hermione en se levant pour se rapprocher du couloir. Les garçons l'imitèrent.

Les élèves, pour la plupart des premières et secondes années se pressait contre les cloisons, comme s'il voulaient s'incruster dans les cloisons. Certains chuchotaient, murmuraient, se lançaient des regards, toujours en détournant les yeux de ce qui, manifestement, faisait l'objet de tant de préoccupation.

Dans l'allée centrale avançait un jeune aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs parfaitement coiffés la tête haute, aristocratiquement droite des yeux gris tempête, ne laissant apercevoir aucunes expressions sinon le mépris un sourire arrogant, figé là depuis plusieurs années maintenant. En effet monsieur le dieux du sexe de Poudlard, moins communément appelé Draco Malefoy traversait le couloir, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis : Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.

Mais ce n'est pas seulement le fait que trois magnifique jeunes hommes traversent le couloir qui perturbait tant les autres passagers du train, non, la raison était juste que la tête blonde de ce trio ce trouvait à une trentaine de centimètre plus bas, tout simplement parce qu'il était assis, tout simplement parce qu'il était en fauteuil roulant.


	2. Chapter 1

Cette vision choqua le trio d'or qui d'un commun hasard fixaient le prince des serpentards les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de la surprise, donnant à tout trois une impression de poisson rouge ahuri.

L'inattendu convoie stoppa devant la porte de leur cabine :

« Et bien Potter quelle sale tête ! tu viens de voir le fantôme de ta mère ?

-La ferme Malefoy ou je t'arrache la langue ! Quoique quelqu'un s'est apparemment déjà occupé de tes jambes, ce serait vraiment malsain de ma part de te rendre totalement infirme.

Durant le cour échange le blond n'avait même pas daigné relever la tête vers son interlocuteur, se contentant de fixer un point invisible au fond du train et d'arborer un sourire narquois, comme d'habitude. D'un signe de la main il commanda à Blaise de continuer d'avancer, ce que le métisse fit en poussant sur les poignées du fauteuil. Théo s'attarda un instant à fixer les trois gryfondor, sondant leur regards comme il savait si bien le faire, puis suivi ses amis qui venaient apparemment de trouver une cabine vide où s'installer pour le trajet.

« Merci Merlin, je n'en peux plus de tous ces yeux posés sur moi.

-tu adores que les gens te regarde, contredit Blaise en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

-Oui, quand ils me regardent avec admiration, crainte, ou envie, pas quand il me voient comme un handicapé incapable !

Théo qui venait de pénétrer dans le compartiment en referma la porte et y jeta, la rendant opaque.

-techniquement, tu es handicapé. Momentanément, j'en conviens, mais handicapé.

-Merci professeur Théodore pour cette brillante analyse sur à quel point ma vie tombe en ruine.

-Professeur Théodore ~, miaula Blaise, ça sonne bien.

Alors que le « professeur », a quatre patte sur la banquette, s'approchait du métisse avec un sourire coquin, Draco ne put que s'écrier :

Oh non !Stop, vous deux arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Théo s'assit donc tranquillement à coté de son petit ami, en lâchant un soupir théâtral de désespoir :

-Tu sais il serait temps que tu t'habitue étant donné qu'on va devoir passer cette année 24h/24 ensemble.

-Non, il serait temps que VOUS vous habituiez au fait qu'en tant que défavorisé physique, j'ai besoin d'un environnement confortable, agréable et sain et vous voir vous câliner à tout va n'entre dans aucun de ses adjectifs, rétorqua le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, plutôt fier de lui.

-Défavorisé physique, tu m'en diras tant ! Au contraire mec, ce fauteuil c'est la meilleure technique de rapprochement qu'il y ai jamais eu !

Et dans une magnifique imitation de son ami prédateur blond, posture élégante et sourire charmeur il lança : « ça te dirais de faire un tour ? » tout en tapotant ses genoux, pour désigner sa place à la fille imaginaire.

-Et là tu la promène, sur tes genoux ! Vous voyez ?!

Pour toute réponse il reçue une moue accompagnée d'un regard « tu te fous de ma gueule là ? » et un rire moqueur.

-En tout cas adopte la technique que tu veux, mais il faut absolument que tu te trouves quelqu'un.

Draco souri en secouant la tête, alors que ses amis se prenaient tendrement la main. Bien sur il était heureux que Blaise et Théo aient enfin trouver le bonheur dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais il était jaloux, terriblement jaloux. Ses nombreuses conquêtes n'avait jamais pu rien lui apporter, si ce n'est qu'une nuit de plaisir et une réputation non moindre que celle de dieux du sexe de Poudlard. Au début il s'en contentait platement, l'honneur de cette appellation suffisait à combler un vide à l'intérieur de lui, c'était quelque chose qui le soutenait mais maintenant qu'il voyait ses deux meilleurs amis en amour, se soutenir mutuellement, il voulait la même chose – sauf que lui, il le savait, ne leurs infligerait pas ses séances de flirt-.

Peut-être pas le grand amour, mais quelqu'un de privilégié dans son cœur, pour qui il éprouverait des choses que personnes d'autre ne pourrait lui faire ressentir. Blaise avait raison : l'orgueil ne suffisait plus à remplir son cœur, il avait _besoin de quelqu'un. _Pourtant il se doutait bien que son fauteuil serait un obstacle à ce bonheur c'est vrai, qui voudrait s'embêter avec ça ? Surtout pour lui lui qui s'était toujours montré froid et moqueur. Peut-être devrait-il s'ouvrir pour que qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Non, même dans cette situation il ne devait pas laissait paraître ses véritables sentiments, surtout pas dans cette situation.

Draco et ses acolytes avait déjà rejoins une cabine, quelque mètres plus loin dans le wagon, que les trois gryfondor étaient toujours figés face à la vitre, sous l'effet du choc et de la surprise. D'un même mouvement ils détournèrent leur tête pour se prêter une regard entendu, puis reprirent leur place sur les banquettes : Hermione à coté de Ron, Harry en face d'eux.

Le brun appuya ses avant bras sur ses genoux, il avait croisé ses doigts de façon très diplomatique, signe qu'il réfléchissais. « mais c'est...bizarre » lâcha-t-il, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

En relevant le visage il croisa les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

« c'est vrai, sa famille a les moyens de se payer le meilleur médicomage qui soit non ?

-il veut sûrement se faire remarquer, encore, proposa le rouquin en accentuant bien le dernier mot.

-même si c'est probablement un de ses passes-temps favori, je ne pense pas que le fauteuil roulant soit très classe pour se faire remarquer, Ronald.

-D'accord, mais dans ce cas, comme le dit Harry pourquoi il ne se fait pas soigner.

-Je ne sais pas... c'est peut-être quelque chose de vraiment grave... qui prend du temps à guérir, mais il a, je n'en doute pas déjà un traitement en cours. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense Harry ?

-Pas grand chose. Je veux dire il a très bien pu avoir un accident avec un dragon ou ...une de ses potions a foiré, c'est pas vraiment ma plus grande préoccupation en ce moment. En tout cas il m'horripile toujours autant.

-A ce propos, tu aurais du y aller plus doucement avec lui.

-Mione, il s'en est pris à ma mère !

-C'est vrai mais...il doit se sentir horriblement mal, il était le grand Draco Malefoy, maintenant il est Draco Malefoy et sa chaise roulante...

Aucun des deux garçons n'ajouta un mot Ron se laissait quelque peu convaincre par sa petite amie, après tout il pouvait comprendre ce que ça faisait de voir le ressentit de tout le monde changer vis à vis de soi, il avait aussi connu ça quand il était devenu gardien de l'équipe de gryfondor, bon bien sur, pour lui c'était plutôt-vraiment- positif, mais oui, il pouvait comprendre, malgré que le blond ait toujours été insupportable, il ne s'agissait plus que de compassion; Harry quand à lui ne pouvait en aucun cas pardonner qu'on s'en prenne à ses parents, Draco était son ennemi de toujours, qu'il soit handicapé ou non ne faisait aucune différence, pour lui ce gars était en connard depuis toujours, et il le serait toujours. Cependant il ne pouvait nier à lui même la curiosité qui le rongeait à propos de cette affaire même si la blond était en ce moment même sous traitement pour retrouver la fonctionnalité de ses jambes, il n'en restait pas moins étrange que la famille Malefoy laisse leur héritier en public dans une telle figure de faiblesse.

Les cliquetis sur les rails se firent de plus en plus espacés signe que le train ralentissait. L'habituel sifflement aiguë perça durement le calme de la nuit et de la fumée invisible dans le noir du crépuscule s'envola dans de la locomotive : ils étaient de retour à Poudlard.

Les portes des wagons n'étaient pas encore ouvertes que déjà la foule d'élève, vêtus de leur robe de sorcier, se pressait et se piétinait pour sortir les premiers.

Contrairement aux autres, le trio d'or prenait tout son temps pourquoi tant de chahut, il y avait bien assez de place pour tout le monde dans le château non ? Ils adoraient Poudlard autant que tous les autres étudiant, même si, ils ne l'oubliaient pas, cette école leur avait apporté de nombreux _soucis, _pourtant elle était belle et bien, leur seconde maison pour certains, le plus chaleureux foyer -après le terrier- pour Harry. Chaque rentrée scolaire il se rappelait sa première arrivée, sa première année à Poudlard : comment il avait rencontré par hasard sa future famille sur la voie 9 ¾, sa première discussion avec Ron, ses impressions a propos d'Hermione durant son premier trajet à bord du Poudlard express puis Hagrid qui les avait guidés dans les barques jusqu'au château le début des hostilité avec Malefoy mais malgré tout et finalement, sa répartition à Gryfondor, où il avait enfin trouvé une famille, des amis, où on l'aimait comme ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez les Dursley. Oui, c'était ce dont il se rappelait chaque année en descendant du train pour rejoindre l'école.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avançait tranquillement dans le couloir vide quand ils entendirent derrière eux qu'ils n'étaient pas -comme ils le croyaient- les derniers dans le wagon. Derrière eux se trouvaient un blond snob qui ne daignait pas même les regarder et brun qui au contraire les fixer un peu trop fortement. Hermione qui fut la première a remarquer leur présence agrippa le bras de son petit copain et l'écarta du milieu, laissant largement de place dans l'allée centrale.

« vous n'avez qu'a passer devant nous, proposa-t-elle leur adressant le sourire le plus confiant qu'elle puisse.

-Apparemment la sang-de-bourbe a enfin compris où était sa place malheureusement elle n'en fait pas usage au bon moment nous devons attendre Blaise qui est parti chercher la rampe.

-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça Malefoy ! Hurla Harry, se retournant brusquement, la rage visible dans ses yeux. S'il y a bien un indigne ici c'est toi ! Tu n'as même pas pensé à un sort de lévitation pour descendre du train ?! Quoique tu sois déjà assez con pour te retrouver coincé dans un fauteuil !

Le blond ne tiqua pas, sa mâchoire ne s'était pas serrée, il n'avait pas cligné d'une paupière. Il regardait son ennemi droit dans les yeux et éclata d'un rire jaune. Sans que les trois rouge et or s'en aperçoivent, Théo avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, où il exerçait une légère pression sur son omoplate. Il savait bien que son ami, malgré qu'il le cache très bien -éducation oblige- bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Lui qui connaissait le blond depuis leur plus tendre enfance savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à apprendre à dissimuler ses sentiments, quand ils étaient petits, son visage était un livre ouvert qu'il ne suffisait de lire pour connaître l'histoire maintenant qu'il se métrisait, impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit. A part pour lui, c'était peut-être une sorte de don ou une habitude acquise lors de dinners mondains, mais Théo pouvait décrypter n'importe quelle expression, deviner les plus profonds sentiments d'une personne. Seul ses proches amis, à savoir juste Draco et Blaise, connaissait réellement Théodore Nott. Pour les autres, il était seulement un serpentard froid, arrogant, et vraiment étrange de par sa façon de fixer les gens, de longs moments, et en toute circonstance. Mais cette image « associable » qu'on avait de lui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment ce n'était pas qu'il le soit, ou qu'il soit timide, il n'en avait juste pas l'envie il était plutôt solitaire, ne ressentait pas le besoin de partager avec les gens-même serpentards- Draco et Blaise étaient ses seuls amis à proprement parler, les seuls avec qui il partageait vraiment quelque chose d'autre qu'une conversation polie conventionnelles. Ils étaient même tout ce qu'il avait sa mère était décédée pendant son plus jeune age, et son père était un fidèle mangemort. Il travaillait dans l'ombre, certes, mais cela prouvait bien qu'il se chargeait des tâches les plus ingrates et sordides. C'est d'ailleurs par le « travail » de son père qu'il avait rencontré Draco. A cette époque il avait déjà beaucoup de perspicacité et il avait bien vu que le blond souffrait des mêmes tourments que lui. Bien sur ils ne le comprenaient pas comme « nous avons des manques affectifs familiaux du au fait que nos parents soient les serviteurs les plus dévoués du plus puissant des mages noirs, et ne sommes là que dans le but de perpétuer leur lignée » mais il sentaient bien un besoins de câlins et de proximités alors que leur parents et de nombreux inconnus tenaient des réunions dans le salon du manoir, les laissant seuls dans une chambre. De ce malheureux point commun était née l'amitié entre les deux grands héritiers, qui furent par la suite tout deux envoyés à serpentards, pour le plus grand bonheur de leurs parents respectif.

-S'il vous plaît les gryffy, avancez juste, vous bloquez le passage.

Hermione adressa a chacun un sourire de politesse puis tira ses deux amis par les manches de leur robe de sorcier jusqu'à l'extérieur du train.

Peu de temps après Blaise apparu à la porte du wagon tenant une lourde plaque de métal

« J'espère que je vous est pas trop fait attendre !

- Non ça ça va, par contre tu ferais bien de rééduquer ton copain et de lui rappeler que « s'il vous plaît les gryffy » est un terme interdit qui pourrait le mener à de sinistres fins si ça ressort de sa bouche.

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux le temps d'une seconde puis éclata d'un rire franc

- T'inquiète pas je te protégerai mon amour ! S'exclama tragiquement le métisse avant de prendre le menton de son amour entre deux doigts pour l'attirer dans un chaste baiser.

-Je sais pas si vous comprenez a quel point un célibataire peut se sentir mal quand il est en compagnie d'un couple d'amis qui passent leur temps à se bécoter...

-Oh Dray t'es jaloux ! C'est trop mignon tu veux un bisous ?

D'une main il repoussa juste à temps Blaise qui approchait ses lèvres tendues en cul de poule de sa joue.

-Pas question ! Quand on sait ou cette bouche a traîné...

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?! Se défendit le métisse alors que son petit copain était plus rouge que jamais.

-J'insinue que certaines personnes , quand ils font certaines choses, dans certains endroits, ne sont pas très discrets.

Les deux serpentards affichaient la même tête profondément choquée, dégoûtée, gênée...alors que leur camarade blond se laissait aller dans grand éclat de rire.

-Espèce de traître ! quand c'était ? Et qui a entendu ?

-On se calme ! c'est pas ma faute si vous ne pouvez pas vous contenir le temps de mettre un sort de protection, non ? Je dirais seulement que je ne vous inviterez plus à passer quelques jours chez moi en même temps. Et qu'a part les elfes je pense que personnes n'est au courant. Faites pas cette tête c'est moi qui ne devrait plus pouvoir vous regarder en face !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Dépechez-vous le train va repartir vous êtes les derniers !

Le contrôleur les chassa du train sans brusquer handicapé qui, n'appréciant pas qu'on le presse, avais requis les bras de l'inopportun pour l'aider à descendre du train sans utiliser la rampe qui était juste « un fin bout de fer en quoi on ne peut avoir confiance ».


End file.
